Caseless Hearts
by DDXIII
Summary: With the new rules and regulations made by the committee, Ichiro Masaki, a young teenage boy who dreams about participating in Senshado, is now in his second year at Saunders University. Will He be able to fulfill his dreams? Or will he find love as well? And as they say "All is fair in love and war", but would everything be still fair, if that love was in its most violent form?
1. New Horizon

**A/N: Greetings everyone, we are the "Camp Ojamashimasu" group. Currently there are 4 of us working on this fan fic.**

 **We would like to introduce ourselves**

 **DDXIII - Co-Author, Idea creator**

 **Tyran - Co-Author, Character designer**

 **Haise - Digital Illustrator/Editor**

 **Rael - Character Illustrator, Lead artist**

 **We would like to remind that, even though everyone is entitled to their own opinion, please refrain from using deregatory remarks. If you do not like it please do not say anything bad as others may come and joy our work.**

 **That aside we hope that everyone may come to like this fanfic and will stay with us till the end. Also our cover photo is still in the works so stay tuned!**

 **We will do our best update as fast as we can. Happy reading everyone!**

 **P.S**

 **Our current cover photo is from "m2b" please give him a visit in danbooru.**

 **Also we will be releasing our very own art per important chapter.**

 **Also from time to time we may post song titles for you to listen on while reading it, as it may help you be more immersed in our fan fic**

* * *

 _The T-14 Armata is the Russian 5th Generation Main Battle Tank made by Uralvagonzavod. It has a length of 10.8 meters, Width of 3.5 meters and a Height of 3.3 meters, weighing 50 tons, it is protected by composite armor that has an effective armor thickness of 900 mm vs APFSDS and 1400 vs HEAT. Aside from its thick hide it also has the Malachit ERA that can reduce penetration of APFSDS and HEAT rounds by at least 50%, but that's not what sets it apart from the other MBTs on the same generation. As this baby features the Afghanit (Афганит) active protection system, which includes a millimeter-wavelength radar to detect, track, and intercept incoming anti-tank munitions, ranging from kinetic energy penetrators and tandem-charges. Currently, the maximum speed of the interceptable target is 1,700 m/s, with a projected future increases of up to 3,000 m/s. It protects the tank in a full 360 degree angle, this systems puts the Armata a whole generation ahead in terms of defensive technology as such systems are "only in their infancy on British and American tanks"._

 _The Armata is armed with a 125mm 2A82-1M Smoothbore Cannon with an Autoloader Feed System and has a 12.7mm Remote Controlled Machine Gun Tower and a 7.62mm Coaxial Gun, with the Russians planning to upgrade its main gun to 152mm in the near future. This bad girl has a top speed of 80 km/h and a 12-gear automatic transmission. She is powered by a 1,500 bhp engine which makes her one of the fastest tanks and probably the fastest tank on the planet._

 _Because this tank is only available to the Russian Ground Forces it cannot be sold commercially but today the Chief Designer of the T-14 from Uralvagonzavod has decided to give T-14 unit to the public through a Raffle Draw, the raffle number is computer generated and cannot be tampered with which means whoever wins is truly a lucky person. Those who submitted their names and their registered raffle number in "Win the T-14" raffle draw website will be the only ones to be considered participants. Please stand by as our computer prints out the number and the participant's name who has won the T-14 Armata. Contestant Number 31779! Please come up the stage and claim your tank!_

" _Yes… Finally, a tank of my own, and it's not just a tank, but the best tank in the world! It's now within my grasp, I'm now about to touch it… Almost there…"_

And a loud ring fills the whole room

"GAH"

The Boy jolted upright, clumsily flipped himself over and fell as alarm went off, waking him up from his dream painfully.

He had a medium built, and medium physique, 5 feet and 9 inches tall with a Fair skin Complexion, Medium Length Jet Black hair that reaches up behind his ears to his nape, and Mud Brown Eyes that looks disappointed with his current predicament.

"Ahhh, it was only a dream, I guess it was too good to be true" he Mumbled to himself with a sour expression, he then slowly fixed his hair and stretched his arms upwards.

He then leisurely stood up and headed towards his window and opened the curtains, letting the warm sun in. He stretched once more, waking his body up from its deep slumber. He took a glance at the wall clock. It was 6:30AM

"Crap! I overslept! I forgot today is the first day of the semester! I gotta go and get ready!"

He stumbled his way out of his room and to the kitchen. As he was heading towards the refrigerator, there was a note posted on it.

 _ **Ichiro my son, I know that you'll be waking up late so I prepared your breakfast for you, I kept it in the microwave so that the heat won't dissipate easily. I might come home late today, my boss said that we have a lot of paper work in the office that needs to be done so I'll probably be forced to do Overtime. Just cook whatever you can in the fridge for dinner if I come home late.**_

 _ **Your Dad, Shoujirou**_

"You're the best dad!" He shouted in delight as he grabs his breakfast, after he finished eating the meal his dad left him, he went straight to the shower and hastily got ready for school. As soon as he was done preparing he dashed outside, locked the front door and gate, and immediately began to run to school.

He can't believe it, he is now a Second year student who currently studies at Saunders University, which, back then used to be an all-girls school, but due to the growing number of Private Defense Contractors around the world, the International Senshado committee, after three long years of continuous debating and surveying, finally decided that they would allow the male populace to be admitted into Senshado schools, seeing Senshado not only as a sport but also as a way of life and a career path. Due to the high demand of tank crews needed to operate the tanks that are owned by various PMCs around the globe, not only that, because of the opening of Senshado as an all gender sport, other schools began to offer courses aside from Tank Handling, and that Involves Military training such as handling equipment, operating vehicles and aircraft, changing the age of Senshado to Simulated Warfare, or more commonly known as "Wargame".

On his way to school, Ichiro remembered that he hadn't made lunch for himself yet, so he took a quick detour to a nearby Lawson Convenience store and bought a Boxed Lunch combo which includes a Hamburger and Melon bread. After buying his needed sustenance for the day, he quickly resumed his route going to school.

As Ichiro is about to arrive at the front gate, the morning bell rang, signalling the start of classes, slowly the front gate was closing, he was cutting it close, so he pushed his feet to move faster and finally reached the gate

"G-G-Goodmorning" He said with a nervous smile, while panting from exhaustion as he waved at the guardsman in the front gate who is looking at him with an irritated gaze.

"Almost late on the first day of the semester? You're quite the responsible kid" The guard said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, I won't let it happen again" He replied as he bowed down in apology.

"Fine, since it's the first day of school, but next time I won't be so lenient with late students" He stepped aside to let Ichiro inside

"Th-Thank you sir" Ichiro uttered, still panting, albeit slowly and went straight to the lobby.

After he finished changing his shoes, he threw his bag inside his locker, locked it, and made a beeline towards the gymnasium, where the opening ceremony was about to start. He started making his way towards his section, where he saw three familiar figures, his childhood friends Takeuchi, Kaito and Hayato

Takeuchi Okudomo is a 5 feet 8 inch guy with a lean, muscular build, this comes from his constant trips to the gym, cropped dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that are looking at a small book entitled "The Zombie Survival Guide", clearly not noticing his friend behind him and not bothering to look at the ceremony due to his engrossment at the said book.

Hayato raised his hand the moment he saw Ichiro looking for a place to sit, not caring about the attention he is getting from his other classmates " _Psst!_ Ichiro! Over here! I've reserved a seat for you!"

Hayato Ashikaga, 5 feet and 9 inches, is Ichiro's closest friend; they have been buddies since their parents met 16 years ago, he has the same build as Takeuchi, He is also a Ladies' Man due to the fact the most of the girls in the same year back in Junior highschool were dating him, or wanted to date him, he has a medium length light brown hair that is similar to Ichiro only a bit longer, his glasses assisting his obsidian black eyes in following Ichiro's form as he crouched and excused himself to reach his seat near Him.

"You're a life saver Hayato! Thanks!" He whispered to him as he sat down

Hayato patted Ichiro's back and answered lowly "You're quite cocky eh, running late on the first day of the semester!"

"It's not my fault that I overslept! I had a nice dream! I dreamed of the Armata! And I won in the raffle draw where the prize was the Armata!"

Hayato looked at Ichiro in a sad, sarcastic way and replied "Man you and your crazy dreams about tanks, you're still so obsessed about it. We're in second year of high school man! It's time to change! Now is the time to find the love of your life! If you don't start changing now you'll drive the pretty girls away!"

"Oy oy oy, now is not the time for that boys, the opening ceremony is about to start" Kaito butted in.

Kaito Takanori is the tallest one of the group at 5 feet 11 inches and has a very well built body because of his hobby as an Aikido student at a dojo near the block he lives in. He has short undercut, dirty blonde hair, which he got from his mother, who is an American but is now a Japanese citizen, and deep ocean-blue eyes that is now currently looking at Ichiro, who is trying to defend himself from their onslaught of teasing.

"Well Hayato here started to criticize me about my tardiness! While he keeps on chasing girls since middle school" Ichiro exclaimed

"You haven't changed a bit Ichiro, always late, always obsessed with tanks, maybe you should be a tank instead of a man" As Takeuchi shook his head in disappointment, then the four friends laughed out loud in unison.

Which caught the attention of the professors on stage.

"WILL YOU FOUR GUYS OVER THERE BE QUIET?"

The students near their vicinity laughed silently as the four immediately shut up, while the professors on the stage podium mutters "Sheesh" and proceeds with the opening ceremony, everyone then stood up for the national anthem and sat down afterwards for the introduction of various clubs. After the introductions, it was time for one of the most important part of the ceremony: the Principal's announcements, she then went to the podium and cleared her throat.

"As you all know, one of our teachers who teaches Advanced Tank maneuvers and Tactics left last school year to join the JSDF and thus we are now lacking instructors of the said course" she paused for a moment and continued

"Today we are deeply honored to have a new addition to our educational staff, she is one of the best commanders in the world of senshado, this was her home 6 years ago as the team captain of its tankery course, now she is back from the United States to teach you, young ladies and gentlemen one of the best styles in senshado."

The students began whispering each other, gossiping and guessing who the new teacher was. The teachers that we stationed on each row ushered them to remain silent.

"Let us welcome, Ms. Keiko Hanamura!" she said in a loud voice

From the right side of the stage, a tall, shapely woman dressed in a business outfit, began to walk elegantly towards the podium, she had long wavy dark brown hair which rested on her shoulders, and her long bangs gave way to unveil her beautiful face.

"Good morning everyone my name is Keiko Hanamura, You may know or remember me as Kay, the previous commander of the Senshado Club of Saunders, Starting today I'll be teaching English, Basic Tank maneuvers and Tactics to the 2nd years and Advanced tank maneuvers and tactics to the 3rd years. I'll be in your care." She said as she gave the students a big, cheerful smile, eliminating the tension around the whole gymnasium.

The students erupted with applause and shouts as they cheered for Kay.

Keiko smiled brightly at the students and went back to sit down amongst the professors on the stage. While the Principal stood up and urged everyone to settle down. However there was one person who wasn't cheering, it was Ichiro, who was dumbstruck by Keiko's Beauty; all he could do was gaze at Keiko and her dazzling smile.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, everyone went back to their respective classrooms for their first period, Ichiro's class went back to their room of 2-A, and promptly sat down in their seats. While waiting for their professor to arrive, Ichiro looked gazed at the distant sea from his window side seat, day dreaming about Keiko.

Takeuchi, being seated behind him, wondered what he was thinking and decided to remove him from his train of thought by kicking the left rear leg of Ichiro's, which broke his trance.

"Keik-!" Ichiro blurted out partially as he quickly covered his mouth trying to cover up his mistake.

Hayato, Takeuchi and Kaito burst out laughing and began jeering at him

"Ohoho, so you're no longer obsessed with tanks now eh?" Hayato said, trying to stifle his snickering, and failing to do so.

Kaito leaned to his side and held his shoulder laughing uncontrollably "I guess you're a man now! Welcome to the men's club!"

Hayato, who could no longer speak, just kept laughing and repeatedly tapping Ichiro on his back, while Ichiro who was dying of embarrassment, dug his face into his hands, trying to hide his face which was bright red.

"Alright settle down now, settle down" the students now went back to their respectives places and silence fills the room, the principal takes notice of this and went on "Since your first period is English, I'll be introducing your teacher" the principal said and motioned her companion to come inside the room, and along came Keiko Hanamura, smiling and waving at everyone as she walked infront of them. The class whispered to each other, throwing words of praises and glee.

Ichiro, who was still trying to hide his face, didn't notice her yet, so Hayato, who was sitting beside him, nudged his elbow and whispered.

"Oy oy oy, its time for class, time to stop sulking"

As Ichiro lifted his face to retort that he wasn't sulking, he saw Keiko instead, whose beautiful face was struck by the sun's rays, emphasizing her beauty even more. Not only was Ichiro captivated, this made him go to a drunken daze, putting him in a dreamlike state.

" _This must be a dream, I'm seeing a_ _ **Megami**_ _, I must be dead"_ He thought, cleary losing it

"I'll be leaving them to you, Hanamura-sensei" The principal smiled and took her leave afterwards.

"Goodmorning class!" She said in a very upbeat tone, the students are trying to suppress their excitement, most evident to the guys, whose sanity are close to crumbling.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here knows who I am, but I'll still introduce myself, I'm Keiko Hanamura, I'll be your class adviser, I'll also be teaching Tank Maneuvers as well as English class, I hope we all get along. Let's all do our best this year!" She said as she beamed to everyone.

The whole section went bonkers as they were overjoyed with Keiko's status as their class adviser.

"Before we start our English class I will ask everyone to introduce themselves!" She then pointed "Let's start with this young lady in the front row on the right!"

Everyone started to become anxious as their classmate started to introduce herself. The class introduction went on; Ichiro couldn't help but feel nervous, it's like he's having cold feet, which he shouldn't even be feeling in the first place as, his turn was slowly coming. As Hayato's turn ended, Ichiro slowly stood up, gulped nervously and cleared his throat, mustering all the courage he had.

"Umm.. M-My name is.. Uhh.. Masaki, Ichiro! Err I-I like tanks! And sketching! M-My favorite dish is Spicy Hire Curry Katsudon. T-That is all!" In a loud and tense voice, he quickly bowed down and took a seat. Everyone laughed at him.

"Ehhhh~, that's quite an introduction Mr. Masaki! It may be simple and childish but I find it very cute." Keiko remarked in an adorable way while smiling at Ichiro, who was turning bright red from embarrassment. "Well who's the next one?

* * *

The introductions went on, Ichiro couldn't help but think about Keiko's words as he went on another drunken stupor while looking at her during the time of her class, whenever she was looking for a student to recite a paragraph or sentence from their book, Ichiro would always raise his hand. But his happiness was cut short when she finished class. The moment she exited their classroom, Ichiro lets out a long, happy sigh, while looking out the window.

"Hey boys, it seems that Mr. Tanker is in his own world right now." Kaito whispered, loud enough for Ichiro to hear.

"You know I can hear you right?" Ichiro dreamily muttered with a big smile plastered in his face.

"Maaaan, Hanamura-sensei sure is pretty! I mean I've seen her before in T.V during her days as a senshado captain, but I never expected her to be this pretty in person!" Hayato said while slouching in his chair.

Takeuchi held Hayato's left shoulder and imitated a Samurai-like aura and said "I can't disagree with you there my friend. But we must be ready for thy next class is here!" as he pointed at the door being opened by their next professor for Mapping and Navigation.

Mapping and Navigation was stressful but thanks to their adviser Keiko-sama or so they called her, they were inspired to study hard, most especially the guys, the girls however, sees her as an older sister that can be talked to. Once it class ended, lunch break has arrived.

"Hey Ichiro, We're gonna have lunch downstairs in the cafeteria. Wanna come down with us?" Hayato said, pointing at the door before they head out.

"Nah I'm good, I bought my bento from Lawson before I went to school. You guys can go" Ichiro made a shooing motion at them with a smile.

"If you say so… Hey where did Takeuchi go?" Hayato muttered as he walked out of the class

As his best friends went down to have lunch, Ichiro went wandering around the school, carrying his bento with him, looking for a way to the rooftop. It took him a few minutes to find it but it most certainly paid off when he reached his destination. The vast blue ocean surrounded the ship as it sailed on it, the warm sun and the sea-scented air surrounded him. It was serene and beautiful.

" _Just like Hanamura-sensei"_ Ichiro contemplated to himself.

He went to sit down in a shaded area near the staircase, just as he was about to sit down, he saw Keiko looking out at the ocean. Holding her hair that is tucked above her right ear to keep it from bothering her face, her expression, although it showed happiness, was painted with sadness.

" _Why does she look so sad? But then again she's smiling? I wonder what's up, maybe she's just getting emotional because of the view, anyway it would be bad if she suddenly saw me, she might think of something weird!"_

Ichiro slowly and silently treads back, being very careful not to make a single sound, but fate had other plans as a huge gust of wind blew the dirt on the ground, causing some of it to enter his eyes, blinding him momentarily and made him stumble towards the wall of the rooftop staircase and accidentally hit his bento box on the wall.

" _This is bad, bad, bad, bad! If I don't get out of here quick or sensei will see me! And she'll think I'm stalking her or something horribly wrong! This is baaaaaaaaaaad!"_

He struggled to open his eyes and tried to make his way back to the door.

"Oh Masaki-san! Were you planning on having your lunch here?" Keiko questioned Ichiro with a sweet smile.

"Y-You see... Umm H-Hanamura-sensei! P-please don't think of me in a bad way! I-I was just… Planning on.. Yes yes! I was indeed planning on eating here!" Ichiro stuttered and struggled to stay calm.

"Hahaha! You're so cute Ichiro! Calm down! It's not like I'd eat you!" Keiko replied, letting out a cute chuckle. "Come over here so you can eat your lunch comfortably, it's shaded and the wind won't disturb your meal" Tapping the floor near her as she sat down. He replied with a shy nod and sat down beside Keiko and quietly started to eat, while Keiko silently watched the scenery.

"Hanamura-sensei, I don't mean to intrude but, what are you doing up here?"

"Nothing actually just getting some fresh air, that's all" she said, still looking at the sea.

"I see…" Ichiro Replied quietly, and resumed eating.

As Ichiro is eating his lunch, he heard a loud and terrifying growl, and it's only coming from one person, Keiko…

"Umm Hanamura-Sensei, could it be that you haven't had lunch?"

Keiko looked at Ichiro, pouting at him "As a matter of fact I haven't had lunch. I forgot my Bento in the faculty room, and it's too lazy to go back there you know?"

"It's alright sensei! I still have a hamburger sandwich here and Melon bread! I was supposed to have this for my snack but you can have it!" Ichiro said while bring out the food from his bento box and offered it to Keiko

Keiko quickly took up his offer, took the bread and burger, and started munching down on them.

"You're such a gentleman Masaki-kun! Thank you so much!" she said in a bubbly manner.

"Ahh it's nothing really Sensei! I'm just glad that I was able to share my food with you!"

"Oh right! I should pay for it! You're just a stu-"Keiko suddenly said, while trying to bring out her wallet.

"No its okay! Really! Its okay sensei!" Ichiro interrupted her by putting his hand over her's that is holding the wallet, he just didn't realize it till later.

"But..." she pouts for a bit "Well okay if you say so! But don't expect me to return the favor! Like me giving answers to the questions to your exams or anything!" she crossed her arms and looked at Ichiro in a tsundere-like fashion, which made her looked cute.

Ichiro let out a laugh "I'm not that kind of person Sensei! I'm just glad that I could help you even in that small manner and I won't expect anything in return. So it's really okay!"

Keiko lets out a soft chuckle and smiled at him.

"Umm Hanamura-Sensei, I just wanna ask, I don't mean to intrude or anything but…"

"Hmm..?" Keiko looked at Ichiro, tilting her head a bit, like a cat that's curious about something.

"Well. I saw you earlier, and you looked kinda gloomy and yet you still tried to smile. I mean… I don't mean to butt in or whatever it's just that…" he pauses for a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts "I just want to know if there is something troubling you and If I there is anything I can do to help you out?"

"Oh. Well its nothing really, just thinking about the bills and stuff like that" Keiko replied and winked at him

"Ehhh Is that so? It seems like there's more to it, so I'd like to know what's bothering you. But of course Only if you're willing to tell me Sensei, again I just wanna help you out anyway I can, even if its just listening to you" Ichiro said, while scratching the back of his head out of anxiety.

"You're a kind and thoughtful person Masaki-kun, but I'ts nothing, really! It's just me overthinking about the bills and such." And just as Keiko finishes her sentence, the school bell rang. "I guess its time for us to head back now" Keiko Stretched her arms up and her legs forward.

Ichiro quickly stood up and offered Keiko help in standing, she nodded in thanks and held his hand and got up. "Masaki-kun, I'm pretty sure whoever your girlfriend is, she must be a very lucky young lady."

Ichiro shook his head and averted the look of Keiko out of embarrassment and replied "I don't have one sensei"

"Really?! But you're quite a handsome guy! Perhaps, you might be gay?" Keiko teased Ichiro, chuckling softly

"Wh-what? No way! I-I just haven't got the time for it!" Ichiro stuttered as he replied

"I see. Well anyway, we have to get going or else I'll be late for my class and you will be late for your next period!" says Keiko as she gently shooed Ichiro away towards the door of the stair case.

"A-Alright! But you don't have to shoo me away like a stray dog!" Ichiro said in embarrassment as they made their way down the stairs

Keiko covered her mouth as she laughed, making Ichiro feel more embarrassed.

"Ichiro!" Keiko called out to him as they started to part ways in the 3rd floor hallway " _ **Thank you for reaching out to me. And for trying to help me out, I feel relieved. I'm glad that you were there for me**_ " Keiko smiled at him "Well then I'll be going back now. Good luck in your next period"

She smiled at him once more, turned around and started walking to the direction of the faculty room. But her last smile wasn't just any kind of smile. Her smile was real, full of happiness.

" _Hanamura-sensei's smile… I made her happy... Her beauty shines brighter when she's smiling."_ Ichiro thought to himself as he sighed in happiness and couldn't help himself but smile as well.


	2. Job Hunt

"Alright class, that's all for today, might have a pop quiz tomorrow, might not! Sleep in fear tonight people." Professor Gorou jeered at the students as he ended his class, walking out of the room with a menacing grin stapled on his face.

"Baaaah Gorou-sensei sure does precede his reputation" Takeuchi sighed in dismay as he clears his desk, putting his stuff for Advanced Geometry back in his bag.

Kaito, who is sitting on his right, slumped on his desk "I don't want to be in his class anymore. It's like studying in hell!" He said as he let out a long exhausted groan.

Ichiro, who is still floating around cloud nine, is humming a random tune while clearing his mess.

"Well well, It seems that, there's someone in our class who seems to be unfazed by Gouro-sensei's excruciating lessons" Hayato said loudly, trying to tease Ichiro as he cleaned his desk as well.

"Well I did say he is a man now" Kaito stated in a joking manner

"Come on guys give me a break, I rarely experience this much happiness, you guys always made me do stuff that is either embarassing or outright ridiculous so cut me some slack" Ichiro stood up and stretched his arms and "By the way guys, that was our last real class for today right?"

"Yeah it was our last real class, next up is…" Takeuchi drags for a second "homeroom" he ended while checking his student handbook for their class schedule.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the three stared at him for a while and shouted in unison "Homerooooom! At last"

"We'll get to see Hanamura-sama again! Oh my goddess Hanamura-sensei!" Hayato shouted in bliss

"I know right! Her beauty which brings healing and happiness wherever she goes" Takeuchi agreed, and held Hayato's hands as he too, joined in his world of fanboying.

"Hey who told you that she's yours?!" Ichiro stood up as he objected to their comments.

"Who are you to contradict their desires? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Kaito retorted in a joking manner.

Ichiro couldn't do anything but turn red in embarrassment and just clenched his fist, trying not to burst out from trying to protect Keiko. The rest of the class also realized that homeroom was next, no thanks to Ichiro and his best friends, or are they even friends for this matter; everyone suddenly forgot the depression they were feeling earlier and started to be more energetic as they talked about their new teacher, Keiko.

After a few minutes, Keiko arrived "Alright everyone please settle down!" Keiko said in a loud, cheerful voice yet again as she enters the room.

The whole class fell silent for a while and started calling Keiko _Hanamura-sama, Hanamura the goddess of beauty_ and other flattering compliments, which made Keiko giggle out of embarrassment.

"Now now, I'm no _Megami_ or anything that you guys are calling me, please settle down! And it's Hanamura-sensei! Not Hanamura-sama!" She said as she struggled not to laugh out of the sweet talk she is recieving and tries to get everyone seated.

Eventually everyone got back to their seats and quieted down.

" _Well that's your opinion Hanamura-san, but for me you are indeed a megami, the only one for me"_ Ichiro thought to himself as he smiled unconsciously at Keiko.

As everyone sat down, Keiko notices that Ichiro is smiling at her, so she gives one back, which threw Ichiro off his trance and quickly looks away in embarrassment.

Kaito noticed it and looked back at Ichiro with a stern gaze and questioned him "Hey Ichiro since when did you and sensei get so close?" Takeuchi and Hayato, who picks up what Kaito said, began to give Ichiro a death stare.

"Wh-what?! You've got it all wrong! W-we're not close! Y-You know that thing... When you just smile back when you see someone smiling. Tha-that's what she's probably doing!" Ichiro stuttered, trying to defend himself.

"I don't think that's the case here Masaki-san" Takeuchi said in a serious monotone

"Takanori-san, Ashikaga-san and Okudomo-san, please don't bully Masaki-kun. Bullying is bad you know!" Keiko interrupted the three, while laughing at them.

"MASAKI-KUN?!"The three roared in unison in shock.

"Alright that's enough now, I'll start homeroom…" Keiko interrupted them using a serious voice, a bit irritated at them for fooling around with Ichiro, which caused the three to calm down and to listen to what she has to say. As for their homeroom class, it was cut short since there was not much to announce except to group the students for the week's cleaning duties and classroom maintenance.

"Well that's all. Class dismissed! Don't forget to do your homework! Study well everyone!" Keiko said as she took her leave.

Everyone enthusiastically replied "Yes Sensei" to her and started to disperse; grabbing their respective belongings and started setting up meetings with their friends to hang out in a nearby café or somewhere they were particularly interested in, while the first group of students who were assigned for the day's cleaning duties began cleaning their classroom.

"Say Ichiro, wanna come with us?" Hayato asks, standing with his bag already on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Ichiro replied

"Well we're all gonna go job hunting, because unlike you, we're just above average" Says Kaito with a hint of annoyance.

"What are you saying? We are all in the same boat here" he answered with a matter-of-fact expression "Anyway earning my own money sounds great, that way I won't have to rely on my dad all the time if I ever needed money, but what if we get busier with school?" Ichiro pondered

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure who ever hires us will give us schedules that will not conflict or get in the way of our classes" Takeuchi replied as he slung his bag on his shoulder

"I guess its decided then, so have you guys thought of where we are going to start?" Ichiro asked the three as they made their way down to the lobby of the school.

"Nah, not yet, let's try the shopping district first, I heard that there are new shops there that needs some extra helping hands, we might be able to get work there." Kaito suggested.

Everyone agreed to his suggestion, changed to their shoes, walked out the school and boarded the bus heading for the shopping district of the Academy Carrier. It was a 10 minute drive from the Starboard side of the ship to the central-portside part, where the shopping district is located. Once the disembarked the bus, they were greeted by a sea of people bustling about, buying stuff from shops and going about their lives.

"Man, there are a lot of people out today, I wonder if we'll be able to find a part-time job, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people who are doing what we're doing" Takeuchi worriedly stated.

"Let's just hope for the best, we'll be able to find one soon" Hayato said as they made their way through the sea of people.

"Yeah, just keep your eyes open for any posters, and don't miss anything that is related to hiring!" Ichiro added as he was looking around as well.

They tried numerous shops and restaurants, most had already hired enough people, but they didn't give up, they scoured the district some more, hoping to find work. After hours of searching, they stumbled upon a café near a park that was situated near the seaside, showing the majestic view of the ocean; it had a poster saying that they were hiring part-timers.

"Oh look! Seems that lady luck is looking after us!" Ichiro exclaimed as he saw the poster.

"She sure is, but that café looks luxurious, I doubt that we could pass the interview." Takeuchi expressed his doubt as he looked inside.

Hayato pushed the two towards the café "Well there's only one way to find out!"

As Kaito opened the door, the strong aura of a European ambience kicked in, black granite topped the counter, polished wooden shelves sat behind the counter holding numerous expensive wines and other alcoholic bottles. The dinning tables and chairs looked expensive, and chandeliers lighted the café, while soft songs of Jazz filled the room through the phonograph

They slowly moved forward towards the bar and sat on the chairs provided. They were bewildered when they saw a big burly man appear into view as he exited the room behind him, indicating the kitchen, and went straight to the counter. He was wearing a butler's outfit, bald, had a long beard and moustache, 6 feet and 3 inches tall and had a buffed body that was similar to a weight lifting contestant in the Olympics.

He looked at them with a stern gaze and asked them in a loud booming voice "What do you young boys want? Are you here to apply?"

Ichiro and Hayato nodded as a sign of reply to his question, while Takeuchi and Kaito stood still in awe.

"I see, well why don't we get started? Instead of doing a traditional interview you guys will be performing on-the-job training to prove your worth." He quickly drew out 2 sets of butler uniforms underneath the counter and handed them to the group. "By the way, we only have an opening for two part-timers so it will be up to you guys to decide who will be applying. Make it quick because we'll be getting lots of customers soon."

"Well who's is it going to be then?" Ichiro asked them as he unfolded the set of butler and checked if it fits him.

"Hmm" Takeuchi contemplates for a moment and gave his reply "I'll pass. I'd rather have a job that involves vehicles."

"And as for me, I prefer my job to be simple sp I kinda don't feel the vibe of being a waiter-slash-butler-slash-bartender or whatever. So I guess you and Hayato can take it" Kaito added as he shrugged

"Alright! This is gonna be good!" said Hayato as he excitedly unfolded his uniform.

"Bobby, the order for table number four is coming up, please ready the drink refills!"

A woman with blonde hair reaching down to her nape, wearing a Victorian maid outfit, with physique and beauty matching the goddess Venus, walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of pasta. She took a glimpse at the group before heading to the table that ordered the food. She then immediately tended to the other customers who requested a bill out. She worked like machine, but with elegance and grace, she then went back to the bar and took the refill pitcher and went back to the tables to continue serving.

All the while, Hayato was staring at her, watching her every move, capturing and instilling every part of her into his mind. Ichiro took notice of this and nudged him in his left rib, hard.

"Hey! It's bad to stare you know" Ichiro whispered angrily to Hayato, who is still in a trance

"Just Shhh, shut up for a moment!" he whispered back.

Kaito and Takeuchi chuckled at the two. The waitress then starts to make her way back to the bar and spots Hayato ogling at her. She suggestively approaches him and gets up close and personal with him, so close that Hayato could feel her warm breath hitting his lips. She eyed him from head to toe, making him take a deep, nervous gulp; she then suddenly holds his chin up and brings his face closer to hers, stared at him, eye to eye and then breaths on his face, Hayato was already close to breaking point when she backed off. Takeuchi whistles at the spectacle while Kaito and Ichiro lost their wits from laughing.

"He's a pass." She said as she winks at Hayato who was red as an apple. "My name is Stella by the way and I'm the owner of this café"

"E-Excuse me, b-but what about me?" Ichiro asked Stella nervously.

"Oh you?" Stella looked at Ichiro "You look like the cute and innocent type of guy" she answered as she poked at his cheek, making Ichiro blush as well. "I guess you pass too" she said as she grinned at both of them

"Man you guys are lucky! You guys got accepted immediately without training or interview!" Kaito groaned, as he let out a long sigh of jealousy.

"Fufu, they may have been accepted but that doesn't mean they can't be fired! You guys actually pass too, but too bad I can only take 2." Stella replied to Kaito "Anyway may I know your names?"

"Uhh my name is Ichiro Masaki; I'm a second year student of Saunders University"

"H-Hayato Ashikaga, a-also a second year in the same school" he stuttered, still not recovered from the previous debacle.

"Takeuchi Okudomo, same school, also a second year"

"Kaito Takanori, well you know the drill"

"I see! So you're all best friends!" Says Stella as she prepares a pitcher of ice cold water

"Yes we are, we all lived in the same street when we were kids, so we played a lot and we went to the same school and all that" Ichiro replied

As Ichiro finished his statement, the café door opened and in came a bunch of men, wearing PMC class A uniforms, they all went and occupied a table. One of them, who wore glasses smiled at Stella and signaled her that they would like to order.

"Well Mr. Masaki and Mr. Ashikaga, you guys should dress up, and then Mr. Takeuchi and Mr. Kaito, you guys should get going, aside from avoiding distractions to your friends. Its going to be crowded here soon so you guys should go" Stella said as she took a pocket notepad and a pen and went to the guys in uniform.

Kaito tapped Ichiro's shoulder and started walking towards the door with Takeuchi, who was waving goodbye. As their friends went out, Ichiro and Hayato quickly went to the kitchen then to the staff's quarters to change their clothes. Ichiro was able to change fast so he went back to the dinning area to help Stella with the customers, who were starting to flood in the café.

Meanwhile Hayato, who was having a hard time trying to fix his necktie properly, was still stuck in the staff room. While trying to fix his tie, the door suddenly opened, and in came Stella.

"What's taking you so long?" Stella asked Hayato in an annoyed voice

"I can't seem to tie it properly. I'm sorry." Hayato said, as he panicked with his tie

Stella approached him and began to fix his tie herself "Jeez. The reason why you can't do it properly because this is way too short. Don't you know how to do it?"

He shook his head and remained quiet as Stella fixed his tie, he gazed at her, marveling at her beauty. Stella became conscious of it and suddenly tightened his neck tie causing him to choke a little bit

"Alright! All done now go and get to work!" Stella commanded Hayato as she followed him back to the dinning area, where Ichiro was struggling on his own.

The two worked hard as more customers came to the café, most of them were employees from the PMC that resided in the carrier; they went on serving the customers, bringing them their drinks and food. As soon the last batch of customers left the café, Ichiro went by the bar and asked Bobby for a drink, while Hayato assisted Stella in arranging the chairs and wiping the tables.

Ichiro drank his ice cold raspberry tea in one go and put his glass down on the counter "Bobby-san, thanks for the drink! By the way, you haven't introduced yourself yet."

Bobby, who was washing the dishes, introduced himself "My name is Bobby, Bobby Bolivia, just like the country except with out the runs" He looked up at Ichiro and gave him a bright smile.

Ichiro was weirded out and laughed at him "What was that? I mean earlier when we met you, you were this big menacing man"

"People always have that impression of me. Is it because of my physique and eyes?" he asked

Ichiro nodded and asked for a refill which Bobby gave him.

"I guess it can't be helped." He chuckled as he went on washing the dishes

"Bobby used to work for the U.S armed forces back then, he had several tours in Afghanistan, Iraq, and Syria" Stella commented as she finished wiping the last table while Hayato organizes the chairs.

Bobby gave her a salute as a sign of confirmation "Anyway it's getting pretty late, its almost half past 9. You have classes tomorrow don't you?" he asks

"Yes sir we do" Hayato replied the moment he approached the bar

"You two can change now, we'll handle the rest" says Stella as she removes her maid apron

The two agreed and quickly went to the staff room and changed back to their school uniforms. After a few minutes they came back to the dinning room where the kitchen staff was saying their goodbyes to Stella and Bobby.

"Oh you guys are back! Here's your pay for today" Stella handed them small brown envelopes "So same time tomorrow. 16:30 after your class! Don't be late okay?"

"Yes ma'am we won't be late!" Hayato replied cheerfully

"Oh aren't you an obedient, energetic boy?" Stella teased him as she playfully caressed Hayato's face, making Hayato's heart quickly pump blood to different parts of his body.

Ichiro and Bobby laughed out loud at what they saw.

"Best you guys take your leave now so you can catch the last trip of the tram!" Bobby slowly ushered them out as Stella turned the lights of the café out.

The two bid farewell and started walking to the tram waiting shed not far from the café.

"Man our first day on the job and I'm enjoying it! Not to mention we're paid well!" Hayato said as he looked at the contents of his envelope

"You sure are enjoying your time there with _Stella-san_ "

Hayato became flustered and tried to deny his suspicions, which Ichiro had a laugh at.

"But Stella-san sure is pretty. I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Hayato thought out loud.

"I don't think she has one, let alone married because I didn't see a ring on her hands and I don't think Bobby-san is her boyfriend either" Ichiro stated as he counted his pay

Hayato tapped Ichiro's shoulder and said "Well one thing is for sure! I am no longer a rival to you guys when it comes to Hanamura-sensei!"

"I guess I can't complain then" Ichiro replied cooly.

The last tram arrived and Ichiro and Hayato immediately boarded the almost empty tram, joining the people who were also on their way home.

"So this is what it feels like to be working, I feel like an adult already!" Hayato stated as the tram began to accelerate.

Ichiro laughed at his statement and began to harass him "Is it really because of work? That you already feel like an adult? Or is because of Stella-san and her assertiveness?"

"Of course it's because of work. I guess you could say Stella-san is to blame too. I mean back in Junior High. I used to be the one chasing the girls and-"

"Yeah yeah, and then they'd all go crazy for you. When will you ever stop being a player?" Ichiro interrupted Hayato in an annoyed tone

"Hey I never fell in love with any of them, besides I never cheated on any of them, if I suddenly get bored with a girl, I'd break up with her, and after that I'll try asking out the next girl that piqued my interest. And to add I never even touched any of them, heck some of them even offered." Hayato said, trying to defend himself.

"Doesn't matter, you still played with their feelings" Ichiro shook his head in disappointment

"I guess you are right. Well I just can't find the right girl yet. I've been looking and looking around for her. That's why I went out with all those girls back in junior high"

Ichiro shook his head "You should be patient Hayato. Remember, right time, right place. Don't rush things."

Hayato suddenly took a step back, and bowed down "Yes sensei. I will not forget your teachings"

They both had a laugh, which earned them weird looks from the people who were also in the tram with them. A few minutes later, Ichiro spots the station he is supposed to get off at. He slowly walks towards the driver's area to give the operator a heads up. As his stop came, the tram slowly came to a halt and Ichiro stepped off, Hayato gave him a salute as a sign of goodbye, which Ichiro returned.

He then continues his walk back home. After he went inside their residence, he locked the gate and the front door as he got in.

"I'm home" Ichiro said out loud as he removed his shoes and placed them neatly on the shoe rack.

As he strutted towards the living room which also was their dinning room, he heard his dad laughing and talking loudly.

" _Dad is still awake? And he's talking to someone too. I wonder who it could be."_

He opens the door to the living room and surprised his dad. Who was sitting on the chair near the dinning table, having an internet video call with someone in his laptop.

"Oh Ichiro my son. You're home!" He says with happiness evident in his voice.

" _Oh he's home! Hi Ichiro-kun!"_ a woman's voice said from the laptop's speaker

"Ermm… Hello" Ichiro replied back "Sorry for intruding father" he continued on.

"No its fine. You must be hungry, I bought some sushi for you." He then grabs the box from the table and hands it over to Ichiro who took it with both hands.

"Well it's been a long day dad, so I'm going to have a shower and then eat this in my room so you can have some privacy" Ichiro said as he exited the dining room.

" _My my, he's so respectful and thoughtful! Bye Ichiro-kun! He really is your son Shoujirou!"_ The woman in the video call speaks with energy.

"Hahaha" Shoujirou nervously laughs "I guess he did"

"Bye and... Uhh... thanks I guess." Ichiro replied before he closed the door.

" _I wonder who dad was talking to."_ he thought to himself as he got himself ready to take a shower.

After he took a shower, he went back to the dining room to check his dad, who was still there talking to the woman who he had a video call with. So he went to his room and ate his dinner in silence. As he finished his meal, he cleaned his mess up and went to the kitchen to throw his trash and wash his utensils, as he was doing so his father came into view.

"Do you have a minute son?" Shoujirou asked him as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"I sure do dad. Just let me finish this"

After he finished washing his utensils, he sat down in front of his dad and asked "What do you want to talk about dad?"

"Well I'm getting remarried" his dad utters nervously, as he fixes his glasses.

"Oh! Congratulations then!" Ichiro happily replied, which shocked his father.

"Y-You really mean that?" Shoujirou started to get teary eyed out of happiness

"Of course I do! Besides, it's been 10 years since mom passed away. I'm pretty sure she would've wanted you to be happy"

"I'm sure she would have thought of it, she always puts me or you first. And I would've thought of the same thing." Shoujirou took off his glasses and wiped his tears "I'm happy that you've accepted me remarrying another woman. But don't worry, your mom- my wife will always have a place in my heart"

"Its okay dad, I'm sure she understands. So… when will I be able to meet them?"

Shoujirou put his glasses back on "Ah right, this coming Friday night so you better clear your schedule for that day. By the way why did you come home late today? Did something happen at school?"

"Oh. I wasn't able to tell you earlier because you were busy talking to someone. Hayato, Kaito, Takeuchi and I went job hunting today, and so far only Hayato and I were able to get a job today at an expensive Café in the shopping district"

"What? Why did you get a job? Am I not giving you enough pocket money?" His dad asks in a gloomy manner.

"Its not that you don't give me enough, it's enough but I wanted to earn money of my own so when the time comes that I want or need something to be bought, I can use my savings from the money I earn from my job"

"My son is a becoming a man. I'm so proud of you Ichiro" Shoujirou eyes began to be filled with tears of joy.

"Cut it out dad. You're making things awkward. Anyway it's almost midnight, I'll go brush my teeth and sleep afterwards. You should do the same dad." Ichiro retorted as he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"You're right. I still have work tomorrow. From now one I'll double my efforts, for the sake of my new family!" Shoujirou exclaimed with vigor as he stood up.

"Goodnight dad" Ichiro said as he closed the door behind him

 **A/N:**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Tyran, work on Chapter 3 fast.**

' **Till next time**

 **DDXIII**


	3. Strings of fate

" _Ugh. I wasn't able to sleep well last night. There was so much homework to be done. Not to mention Gouro-sensei is really making us suffer."_

Ichiro yawned as he walked to school. It was his usual weekday morning, wake up, make breakfast, eat and pack lunch, take a shower, get dressed and leave for school.

" _It's finally Friday! It has been a busy week despite being on the first week of the semester. At least things are going well for us, Hayato and I work in a cafe, Takeuchi works for UPS while Kaito works at a Lawson near our school_ " Ichiro thought to himself as he made his way to his school.

" _I would have never been able to endure this hellish week if it wasn't for Hanamura-sensei, my_ ** _Megami_**." He smiled as he thought of Keiko and created a mental picture of her in his mind.

He continued his morning march with more enthusiasm. Upon arriving at Saunder's front gate, he greeted the guardsman good morning and went straight to the lobby where he saw his friends, Kaito and Takeuchi sitting on the couchesin the student's lounging area near it.

"Hey guys. Good morning!" says Ichiro as he sat down on the empty space on one of the couches

"Yo Ichiro! Morn'!" Takeuchi replied back in a cheerful manner

"Morning Ichiro" Kaito yawned as he replied sheepishly

"Not enough sleep? Homework kept you up?" Ichiro asked

"Nah. I had to do an over time last night. We had to do an emergency inventory at our branch" yawning and stretching his arms as he finished his statement.

"Oh? Inventory?" He then suddenly leers and continues "Or is it because of your female co-worker? Kashi- What was her name again?" Takeuchi jeers at Kaito.

"She's not the reason man. We really had to do overtime" Kaito laughed nervously as he denied Takeuchi's statement

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute, TIME OUT!" Ichiro exclaimed, waving his arms side by side wildy as he sat upright "What is this 'Girl' that I'm hearing? You have a girlfriend Kaito?!" he says the "girl" part in air quotes.

"No I don't! Takeuchi here is just making up stories!" Kaito vehemently defends himself, while Takeuchi cackles loudly.

"Believe me he has a girlfriend" Takeuchi retorted as he made a face at Ichiro that looked like a salesman trying to convince a customer to buy their product.

Ichiro began to act like he was starting to cry "I'm so proud of you Kaito"

Kaito laughed at him and replied "No seriously she's not my girlfriend. Or not yet at least."

"Ah soon-to-be-girlfriend then" says Takeuchi as he began to chuckle.

Ichiro checked his watch and saw that it was almost 7:30 "That aside where's Hayato at? Kind of weird for him to be running late, did he say anything to you guys?"

Both his friends shook their heads and said no. About 10 minutes later they saw Hayato, briskly walking towards the shoe locker area; quickly changed his shoes as he came in and after doing so, went to the students lounge and sank on the couch in front of Ichiro.

"Ahhhhh, I'm beat" Hayato sinks in the soft cushion the couch gives him as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yes you are indeed, captain obvious" Kaito commented as he brushed his uniform, straightening out the creases

"Hey Hayato, I've got some great news for you. Kaito has a Girlfri-" Takeuchi starts, but Kaito was already up to him.

"Stop making up stories Damnit!" Kaito interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

Hayato, having a keen sense of hearing when it comes to gossip regarding his friends, heard the unfinished sentence from Takeuchi, he sprung up from his seat, as though all of his energy came back to him, looked at Ichiro who nodded at him in approval and then looked at Takeuchi who did the same.

"Congratulations Kaito!" the three shout in unison, grabbing the attention of the other students who were also in the same area as they were in.

Ichiro stood up and bumped his fist on Kaito's left chest and said "I'll be supporting you all the way Kaito, to the point that I'd gladly be the flower gi-"

He was interrupted mid-sentence as he felt someone twist his right ear, causing everyone who was in the vicinity to laugh at him, with Hayato, Takeuchi and Kaito laughing the loudest.

"Its early in the morning and you guys are causing quite a ruckus here, and not to mention you becoming a flower girl, **MASAKI-KUN** " A woman said cheerfully, who was standing behind Ichiro slightly twisting his ear more, causing him to start to feel a little pain.

"Ha-Ha-Hanamura-Sensei?!" Ichiro stutters, feeling very embarrassed by what he said earlier, and worse, all his friends are nowhere to be found, probably ditched him just so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Good morning Masaki-kun" Keiko gave Ichiro as sweet smile as Ichiro turned around to face her

"Good morning Hanamura-sensei. I'm sorry for being noisy early in the morning. Please forgive me" Ichiro bowed deeply as he profusely apologized.

"I'm not really bothered by it. I just wanted to tease you. But you were getting kind of noisy, so I took the opportunity" She winked and sticks her tongue out in a cute manner, making Ichiro turn beet red.

"Anyway classes will be starting soon, don't be late okay?" She beams at Ichiro and started to walk towards the staircase where she was greeted by the other students

Ichiro felt like he could melt like a candle under the hot summer sun as he was feeling overjoyed with what had just happened, and like all good friends, they suddenly appeared by his side like magic.

"Let's go happy man" Hayato tapped his back as they started to walk.

"More like lucky man" Takeuchi corrected Hayato, who is laughing mad at Ichiro's mushy, tomato red face.

The four went upstairs to their classroom and sat down on their respective seats. As they were waiting, they readied their homework for Keiko's class which was a short essay about what they like the most. The four discussed and exchanged their works, extracting a few laughs from each other.

As they went on debating who had the best work that would impress Keiko, a classmate of theirs, a girl with sweeping black hair with a hairstyle similar to that of an Edo-period princess, glances at their direction as she was chatting to her friends, excuses herself and started making her way towards Ichiro.

As she was getting close to them, the four guys recognized her presence and pauses their conversation, realizing that she might be interrupting them she immediately apologizes.

"Ah! I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She smiles in an elegant manner, a bit too much to handle for them.

"Uhh, not really, we were just debating on who was the better writer" Takeuchi replied while giving her a big, bright smile, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh I thought you were in the middle of something important. Anyway I just wanted to ask Masaki-san something" she asked

"Sure, what is it? Ummm... Tachibana-san was it? I'm sorry I'm not really good in remembering names" Ichiro replied as he scratches his head nervously as he tried his best to remember her name. Takeuchi who was observing them began to formulate a plan to tease him. Fortunately for Ichiro, he saw it coming.

"He doesn't remember girls' names unless they're pr-" Takeuchi was interrupted as Ichiro stepped on his foot causing him to groan in pain and laugh at the same time as the other two laughed at his demise.

She lets out a small giggle at the sight of Ichiro and Takeuchi's antics "Its fine. It's the first week of the semester and we haven't talked to each other yet until today, but you got my last name right, I am Tachibana, Tachibana Miyuki." Miyuki smiled at Ichiro

"Yes! I remembered your name right!" Ichiro replied happily "Well that aside, you were going to ask me something?"

"Ah yes! I was wondering if we could meet this afternoon. I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Umm... I have to be home early today so, I guess I won't be able to meet you this afternoon." Says Ichiro as he tried his best not to say anything stupid.

"I see... I guess some other time next week then?" Miyuki replied, still holding that elegant smile

"I guess... so?" Ichiro smiles anxiously as he finishes his sentence.

Miyuki nodded in agreement, excuses herself and went back to her friends, who giggled as they conversed with her.

"Tachibana-san, a prime example of Elegant, Japanese beauty, I think you guys would make a cute couple" Hayato noted as he wiping his glasses.

"Uguu Masaki-san, you're so manly and handsome" Takeuchi imitated a sassy-girl like attitude and tone to spite Ichiro more.

"Knock off the horse play guys, don't bully him too much" Kaito commented as he tried not to laugh. Forcing out a chuckle

"Makes me wonder what she wants to talk about" Ichiro pondered

"Maybe it's just some important school stuff" Kaito said as he sat properly on his chair

"Or maybe she's going to confess to you!" Takeuchi jokingly said as Ichiro kicked his chair "What? I'm just saying! I mean come on we are going to be adults soon"

The classroom door opened and Keiko walked in as she greeted her class good morning, beckoning everyone to go back their seats so she could begin. After everyone settled down, she started with the usual morning roll call, where most students answered with less energy than before. She took note of this.

"Looks like everyone had a rough week. Hang in there everyone! Its may be a rough start for the semester, but always remember that hard work pays off!" Keiko said in a cheerful manner as she tries to liven up their spirits.

Keiko's motivational speech seemed to have inspired the students as they began to talk to each other, complementing how Keiko was a wise teacher and that they were lucky to have her. As they were getting noisier by the minute Keiko asked everyone to be quiet as she was starting her class. Everything went on as per usual, Keiko discusses her lesson, Ichiro stared and listened to her as she went on, but something caught his attention, in his peripheral vision he saw Miyuki stealing a glance at his direction which made him look at her. Miyuki smiled and secretly waved at him, Ichiro smiled and waved back at her and went back to paying attention to Keiko. As their class went on, Ichiro couldn't help but think about what Miyuki said, often distracting him in class.

As their morning classes ended, it was time for lunch yet again, instead of joining his friends at the downstairs cafeteria as usual, he excused himself and went to his secret spot on the rooftop to relax and have some alone time. As he was going up the staircase that lead to the rooftop Ichiro couldn't help but smile as he reminisces his fateful encounter with Keiko. He opened the door and inhaled deeply as the cool wind of the ocean wafted in, he stepped outside and proceeded to the shaded spot where he sat and had lunch with Keiko.

As he came out of the corner, he saw Keiko sitting at the exact same spot she was in when they first met on the rooftop. She was hugging her legs as she buried her face on them.

Ichiro called out to her "Hanamura-sensei, are you alright?"

Keiko slowly lifted her face up and looked at Ichiro; her eyes were puffy and were filled with tears. She was crying and was lightly biting her lips; trying best not to give in her emotions. Ichiro froze at the spot where he was standing, dumbstruck by what he saw.

She wiped her tears which were flowing down her rosy cheeks "Oh my, I'm sorry for showing you such an ugly sight Masaki-kun" forcing a smile as she finishes her sentence, tears began to flow again, and her smile slowly began to fade as she succumbed to her emotions, crying her heart out softly as she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Masaki-kun. I really am" Keiko said in between her sobs.

Ichiro sat down beside Keiko "Sorry for what sensei? You did nothing wrong, besides even when you're crying you're still pretty, here's my handkerchief sensei" He smiled at her and offered her his handkerchief

Keiko slowly took his handkerchief and wiped the tears off her face, inhaling deeply, as she tried to stop herself from crying. Ichiro removes the cloth of his bento box and opened it.

"Here, you can have my lunch sensei, it'll make you feel better" Ichiro offered his lunch to Keiko as he gives her a big cheery smile.

"But... That's yours. What about you?"

"I'll just buy from the cafeteria downstairs"

"Ehh...? No this-"

"It's fine. I insist sensei!" Ichiro interrupted her, Keiko sniffed and wiped her tears before she took the bento box from Ichiro "I'll be right back sensei, be sure to finish it okay?"

Keiko nodded and gives a him a smile, Ichiro reciprocated the action back and went down to the cafeteria. He bought a Tokyo style ramen for himself, a cold can of chocolate milk and two bottles of cold Mango juice. After he bought his food, he quickly made his way back to the roof

When he got back, Keiko was still eating his lunch. Ichiro sat down beside her and quietly ate the ramen that he bought downstairs. As he was eating, Keiko gently tapped his arm, Ichiro paused and looked at her, she was no longer crying but her face was red and she was perspiring at little.

Ichiro let out a chuckle which made Keiko pout in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sensei I forgot to tell you that the curry was spicy" Ichiro quickly grabbed the can of chocolate milk and handed it to Keiko, who quickly took it and began chugging it down.

Keiko a deep sigh of satisfaction as she finished the contents of the can to the last drop "That was delicious! Would have been better if it was beer though" Keiko stretched her arms up and looked at Ichiro who was beaming at her.

"Hey stop staring at me, don't make your food wait." She commented as she took out her phone and checked her face with the front camera.

"Y-yes, of course Hanamura-sensei, I'm just happy that you're okay now" Ichiro finishes his sentence and resumed eating, trying to finish it as fast as he can.

After a few good minutes Ichiro was able to finish his ramen, he puts his bowl down to his left along with his chopsticks, which were due to be returned to the cafeteria.

"Umm... Hanamura-sensei, may I ask you something?"

"Is your question about the reason why I was crying earlier?" Keiko replied as she partially buried her face on her knees.

"Umm... Y-Yes, if it's okay, I'd like to know what's bothering you, like I said a few days before when we first met here. I want to help you in any way I can sensei"

"Well I was crying because I read someone's homework and it was really written well"

"Ehh? I don't think the tears you cried earlier were tears of joy" Ichiro said with tone of doubt

"Well... Uhhh, there was something on TV this morning, it was about Hachiko! You know the dog..." Keiko laughed trying to find an excuse to drop the subject without him knowing.

"There wasn't anything about Hachiko that was shown on TV this morning sensei" Ichiro laughed at her and continued in a low, soft voice "Perhaps you had an argument with your boyfriend?"

Keiko didn't answer him, but instead she looks at him and smiles for a moment and then averted her gaze to the blue ocean that surrounded the ship. Silence ensues between the two of them for a while. In order to break the silence, Ichiro apologizes.

"I'm sorry for asking that question, I didn't even ask you first if you had a boyfriend. That was very impolite of me. I'm really sorry Hanamura-sensei"

"It's okay Masaki-kun. But it's better if you don't think about it anymore" Keiko brushes her hair with her hands to fix her frivolous locks.

"But I can't just do that"

"Why does it bother you so much? I'm just a teacher to you aren't I?" Keiko smiled at him brightly once again as she looked at him

Ichiro avoids her gaze and stuttered "Be-because I..."

"Because I?" Keiko tilts her head to the side, charming Ichiro with her cuteness

"Because... Because..." Ichiro grimaces as he struggled to relay his feelings without confessing to her.

"'Because I can't stand it, seeing you in pain and seeing you get hurt' is that the reason?" She finishes his thought

Ichiro was surprised at Keiko's words and just blankly stared at the floor for a moment as he tries to find the resolve to answer her.

"So I was right then?" Keiko grins as Ichiro looked at her.

"No- I mean yes. I don't want to see you having a hard time" But deep down inside Ichiro knew it didn't represent his feelings. He wanted to convey his feelings for her but he couldn't because he knew it was prohibited "But in all seriousness Sensei. I really am concerned about you"

Keiko shook her head in disagreement "As I said, please don't mind it anymore. I'm fine"

"But why? I don't mean to be nosy but I really want to help you. I may not look dependable and I may be a bit rowdy in class but I can be serious too"

"I know that you're a dependable person Masaki-kun but... I really can't tell you, because... Well as an adult, I have my own reasons, just like the others. You'll understand it when you become one." Keiko smiled at Ichiro whose face was painted with sadness.

Ichiro let out a long sigh "I wish you didn't treat me like I was a middle schooler, I'm sure I would understand whatever it is you're going through"

"I don't think you would be able to" Keiko stuck out her tongue like a child teasing her playmate "You know what Ichiro, you're such a sweet guy"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Ichiro gave her a puzzled look.

Keiko stood up and walked towards the fence that guarded the rooftop from people who would try to jump off, she held her hands behind her back as she gazed at the ocean

"You did your best to try and help me, someone you've only met for a few days, and to top it all off, even if I am just your teacher, you legitimately cared for me and you tried your best to make me happy" Keiko turned around and faced Ichiro again, this time with a face that made his heart skip a beat

 ** _I wonder what would have happened if I fell in love with you?_**

Ichiro froze at her question and struggled to regain his wits

"We both know that it will never happen sensei. You're my teacher and I'm your student" He says this forlornly, his red cheeks masking his expression greatly.

"Right! And I have a boyfriend. Plus I don't think older women are the type of girls you'd like to go out with" She laughed as she completes her statement.

"Well if it was just a 'What-If' scenario, you would be the only exception sensei"

Keiko giggled at his remark and made a cute pose "That flatters me Masaki-kun. Not only are you a sweet and kind gentleman, but you're also quite the smooth talker"

"I- I- was just saying the truth!" Ichiro tried to defend himself

"Nevertheless, I'm pretty sure who ever is your future girlfriend will be, she's going to be quite the lucky girl. You'll make her the happiest girl in the world" Keiko's voice had a hint of jealousy in it

" _If you only knew how I felt sensei"_ Ichiro thought to himself as he stared blankly at the floor " _If I ever have the chance to go out with her, I would definitely make her the happiest girl, I will never hurt her and I would always protect her beautiful smile_ "

Their conversation was cut as the school bell rang, signifying the end of their lunch break

"Well its time to go back to work and as for you, It's time for you to go back to class" She said as she began to walk towards the door leading to the staircase

Ichiro nodded and grabbed his bowl and stood up and followed Keiko "I'll just return this to the cafeteria first"

"Just don't be late for class 'kay? See you later in homeroom!" Keiko called out to him as they parted ways

"I won't! Goodluck Hanamura-sensei!" Ichiro replied as he went further down, making his way to the cafeteria and quickly returned his bowl and utensils before he dashed back to his class room

It was late in the afternoon and their homeroom class has just ended, as most of their classmates rushed to clear their room, Ichiro took his time.

"Taking your sweet time grandpa?" Hayato asks him jokingly

"You better hurry Ichiro, I wanna be early for work today" Kaito added as he waited at the doorway with Hayato and Takeuchi

"Excited to see her eh?" Takeuchi teasingly jabbed at Kaito

"Not this again" Kaito shook his head in disappointment

"I knew it. Guilty as charged." Takeuchi said as he chuckled, as he kept on teasing Kaito, he saw Miyuki who was also taking her time in keeping her stuff. He stopped teasing Kaito, much to Kaito's delight, as Takeuchi found his new target, it was Ichiro "Hey Ichiro perhaps the reason you're taking your time is because you're waiting for Tachibana-san?"

Ichiro suddenly turned lit up like a candle and began to quickly put his stuff back in his bag "Of course not! Don't just go blurting out that kind of nonsense. It'll cause a lot of misunderstandings!"

"Don't worry Masaki-san. I know that they're just teasing you, like they always do" Miyuki gave him a pleasant smile as she finished her statement

Ichiro breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you for being so understanding. My friends simply don't **KNOW** their limits" Ichiro glares at them as he emphasizes that word.

Miyuki let out a giggle and joined her friends who were waiting for her by the doorway in front of the classroom

"Well, I'll be going now, are you sure you aren't available today?" Miyuki asked him as she looks back at him

"Yeah I really can't today; I promise I'll make time for you next week"

"Okay then. It's a promise okay! We'll be going now" Miyuki waved goodbye at Ichiro as she ushers her friends out of the class.

"Alright! Take care on your way home!" Ichiro smiled at her and waved goodbye

"Hey Ichiro don't forget about us" Hayato looked at Ichiro with a disappointed face

"We're waiting" Takeuchi added with a deadpan tone

"Oh right. Sorry, let's go" Ichiro said as he joined them

"Living the high school dream eh? Puppy love with a gorgeous classmate and a beautiful teacher who is very friendly with you, what could possibly go wrong?" Hayato commented as they made their way down the stairs leading to the lobby where their shoe locker is located.

"Shut up. I don't even remember having any kind of special relationship with a girl from our class" Ichiro replied as Kaito and Takeuchi chuckles softly at Hayato's commentary

As the four made their way out of the school, Ichiro bade them farewell as he walked back home. After a few minutes of walking on his usual route, he is back in his humble abode.

"I'm home" Ichiro announced as he got inside.

The door to the living room opened and his dad sticks out his head "Hey Ichiro, good thing you're home early. Can you cook dinner while I'm cleaning?"

"Sure thing dad" Ichiro removed his shoes and donned his slippers. He rubs his hands together enthusiastically "So what am I cooking?"

"Nothing fancy, just prepare miso soup, Teriyaki, Gyudon and some Tonkatsu, Oh and the rice, don't forget about the rice" his father responds as he is vacuuming the carpeted living room floor.

"Alright, leave it to me." Ichiro opened the refrigerator and brought out the ingredients and began to set them up, slicing and seasoning them as needed.

Shoujiro and Ichiro worked quietly and diligently like machines. As the clock struck 7pm, Ichiro has finished cooking and preparing dinner and Shoujiro is done setting the table.

"All good, you go take a shower first Ichiro, I'll just check on my phone to see if I have any messages" Shoujiro said as he turned his phone on and checked his messages

Ichiro nodded and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he waited in the living room and watched the evening news as his dad took his turn in taking a bath. As he waited in the living room, he suddenly felt nervous as he thought about meeting his new mother. To add more fuel to his anxiety, the evening drama started showing on TV, and its theme was about a guy who remarried and the woman was only after his money.

Ichiro shivered as he thought of his new mother as a terrible woman, grabbing their money and disappearing without a trace. As he lost himself in his own thought, he was startled as his dad opened the door and called his name

"What is wrong Ichiro?" His dad looked at him puzzled

"Ah i-it's nothing dad. Was just thinking how you just went off and married her right away. I mean how-"

Ichiro was interrupted as their doorbell rang.

"Ahh that must be them, let's go greet them Ichiro"

" _Ah crap. I'm so nervous. I just hope that she's not a gold digger or anything like that"_

He followed his dad to the front door and inhaled deeply as he held the door knob, slowly turning it and opening the door.

"Good evening-"

"Good evening Ichiro-kun!" A tall woman who was dressed like an executive stood at the door way smiling brightly at him. She had a long black wavy hair draped on her shoulders and has two locks of her long hair tied together behind her head like a half-crown with the ends of trailing down her back with the rest of her hair

"Erina!" Shoujiro shouted as he hugged her gently, as though she were a delicate flower.

"I missed you so much!" Erina hugged him tightly and kissed Shoujiro on the cheeks "Finally after two long months of waiting, we're finally able to see each other again!"

"I know. You are worth waiting for!" He glances at Ichiro who made a we-should-probably-eat gesture, so he cleared his throat and relinquishes the hug "Anyway we should have dinner, you must be hungry. Did your son and daughters come with you?" Shoujiro looked outside as he drew his gaze away from Erina, looking for her kids

"Of course, my eldest daughter is just parking the car with my youngest; my only son isn't here though because his leave wasn't approved so he won't be able to meet you and Ichiro-kun yet. Ah I haven't introduced myself to your son" Erina faced Ichiro who was bewildered with what was happening "Goodevening again Ichiro-kun. My name is Erina Hanamura, I am your father's girlfriend, and he has told me a lot about you. I'm sure you have a lot questions in mind, I'll be willing to answer all of them to my abilities. I hope we get along" she bowed down in front of Ichiro and smiled at him once again

As she finished her statement Ichiro began to sweat a bit, he was about to ask something until his mind finished processing Erina's last name

" _WAIT A MINUTE. Her last name is Hanamura! No no no no, it must be a coincidence."_

"You don't have to be so formal Hanamura-san. Well I haven't heard much about you up until a few days ago. I'll be in your care" Ichiro bowed down in reply and smiled back at her.

Ichiro suddenly heard a familiar voice speak out as a sound of a car door being closed shut behind their front yard wall "Mom can we ask for help from them to bring down our stuff?"

"We can bring those down later. Lets eat first!" Erina shouted in reply

"Okaaaaaaaay!"

"How do you think our brother looks like? Do you think he's good? Do you think he'll he be mean towards us?" a girl's voice emerged from behind the wall

"Don't say such things Kyoko, what if he hears us?" a familiar woman walked in their gate and stopped upon seeing Ichiro

"S-S-Se-Sensei? H-H-Ha-Hanamura-sensei?!" Ichiro exclaimed as he realized that it was Keiko, he struggled to keep himself sane amidst the mind boggling turn of events.

"Ara ara, if it isn't Masaki-kun!"

"You know him already onee-chan?" The girl named Kyoko walked in, she closely resembles Keiko, the only thing that sets them apart is that she is a bit smaller and her hair was tied in a pony tail, with her bangs covering her fore head.

"He's my student in Saunders University and he is in my advisory class. Right Masaki-kun?" she winked and smiled at him

"Yes sens- wait a minute! Just wait! You're going to be my sister?!"

"Let's all talk about it later, why don't you both come inside? The food will get cold if we don't eat soon" Shoujiro beckoned the girls to come in as he led Erina to the dining room

"Yaaaaay foood! Finally!" Kyoko raised her arms in joy like a little girl who had just won a toy and followed her sister inside the house

Ichiro who was still in a state of shock, could not speak, he only smiled at Keiko and Kyoko who was grinning at him, as they entered his house. He led them to the dinning room where his new mother and his dad were already seated. Ichiro offered his sisters a seat, which they took. Keiko sat beside him, while Kyoko sat in front of him.

After saying grace, they all began to eat with Ichiro feeling uneasy as he was seated beside Keiko, and the fact that she'll be his step sister. As he slowly ate, his father noticed that his eating habit wasn't the same as usual.

"Ichiro are you okay? Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm okay dad. Umm... Excuse me I need to use the bathroom" Ichiro stood up and went to the bathroom

He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror, lightly slapping himself as he did.

"No this not a dream! This can't be happening!" Ichiro slapped himself once more. This time it was a bit more painful hoping that it would wake him up

" _If she becomes my sister... Then..."_ he leaned forward on the sink and stared at the drain as if he was trying to find answers in it.

" _Well she's not really my sister, but rather a step sister. At least we'll be able to live together, if fate allows it"_ He washed his face again to renew his courage and went back to the dinning room.

He went back to his seat and quietly ate his dinner while his dad conversed with his new step sisters and step mother.

"Why are you so quiet big brother?" Kyoko asked Ichiro

Ichiro paused and stared at his food as he talked to Kyoko "Ahh... Well I'm just really surprised with what's going on right now... And how come you're acting so friendly? When you barely know me?"

"Ohh... Well, I know a lot about you since your dad told us stuff when he came over our house. So I figured, to prevent any awkwardness, I'll be extra friendly!" Kyoko gave him a big grin "By the way I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Kyoko Hanamura! I'm 17 years old-"

"Hey you're the same age as me! I'm not your big brother then!"

"It doesn't matter you're still a big brother to me! Anyway I will be in your care! Please take good care of me okay? **Onii-chan!** " Kyoko grinned from ear to ear

"What? I told you I'm not your big brother! We have the same age! Same age!"

"Doesn't change a thing **onii-chan** " She shook her fork to Ichiro as if she was pointing at him

"You guys are getting along quiet well. This makes me happy" Erina smiled as she went on with her meal

Keiko paused for a moment from eating "By the way Masaki-kun, Kyoko will be transferring to our school next week, and she will be in our class so I can watch over her. Sometimes she can be clumsy when it comes to her studies"

"You're so mean Onee-chan! I have good grades you know?" Kyoko pouted at her

"I'm just telling him the truth. Besides I did say sometimes. So don't get all worked up"

"But isn't that going to be a problem? Since she missed the first week of class? And they might say that she'll be cheating because she's your sister." Ichiro pointed out

"She'll be using your last name. So people won't think of that. And if people ask you, well you can say that you both have the same last name but you're not related, right?" Keiko smiled at him and continued eating

"I guess that works" He ponders for a moment and then continued to eat.

As Ichiro went on with his dinner his father stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge.

"I almost forgot!" Shoujiro put down a bottle of sweet sake on the table "Our celebrations won't be complete without this!"

Keiko and Erina clapped their hands in glee. Shoujiro went back to the kitchen and grabbed a set of ochocko and bought them to the table. He then began to serve the liquor and handed one to Keiko, much to Ichiro's surprise

Ichiro looked at Keiko as she drank the sake that was served to her "Ehh... I did not know that you drink alcohol Sensei. You didn't strike me as someone who would drink alcohol"

"Drinking is fun Masaki-kun. You should try it when you are of legal age" she winked at him and poured herself another cup

"Doesn't it taste bad?"

"It doesn't. Well it depends on what you drink"

"I see"

"Hey Onii-chan, you should know that Keiko-nee is a drunkard" Kyoko commented as Keiko drank another cup of sake

"I am not. I can hold my liquor" Pulled a "Bleh" face on Kyoko who replied with her own version of that face

"Ah by the way Ichiro-kun, I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions, and maybe you'd like to clarify some things" Erina smiled at Ichiro while she poured herself a cup of sake

"I don't really have a lot of questions. I just wanna know how you guys met, that kind of stuff"

"Your dad and I met a year ago back in Nagasaki, he applied at the SDMS as an accountant. I was in the HR department and I was the one who interviewed him and that's where it all began" Erina looked at Shoujiro and smiled at him "I was divorced by then, I was sad during that time and I did not want another relationship. That's another story if you're going to want to talk about that." She clung on to Shoujiro's arm as she went on "Then there was this one particular accountant who saw me in a different light and asked me to go out with him, initially I declined him all the time. But your dad was persistent, he kept on asking me out even after I turned him down. He kept saying that he's different, and he said he'll prove it to me by patiently waiting and promising me that he'll treat me right. After thinking about it, I finally agreed to go out with him. And he really is a man of his word as he pampered me with lots of love, care and time"

"And here we are now!" Shoujiro smiled brightly as he hugged Erina tightly

"It's like a fairy tale story. Well I'm not really against your marriage. I was just surprised. I didn't expect dad to remarry again." Ichiro looked at Erina and smiled "Since dad loves and trust you. There shouldn't be any reason for me to doubt you or anything like that. So instead of feeling that, I will support your marriage instead. Welcome to the family Okaa-san"

Erina began to tear up from so much happiness "Thank you so much Ichiro-kun. I'll do my very best to be a good mother to you"

"Hey what about us Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked Ichiro

"Ah of course you too" Ichiro smiled at her looked at Keiko who was pouting at him "And of course you too Hanamura-sensei"

"I thought I was gonna be left out" Keiko downed another cup of sake

"I'll never leave you out sensei. Never ever"

Keiko looked at him and smiled "Ah right! I'm gonna need your help to bring our stuff down"

"What stuff?"

"Our baggage! Our clothes and stuff . We're gonna be living together starting tomorrow!"

"Yeah! We're going to be a big happy family onii-chan!" Kyoko added cheerfully

"Oh okay then. Well let's go get your luggage." Ichiro stood up, followed by Kyoko and Keiko

"Be careful when bringing the stuff down okay?" Erina who was starting to get tipsy from drinking, waved them off

The three answered in unison as they headed for the door. As Ichiro opened the dinning room, he froze on the spot and didn't move for a few seconds as he stared blankly at the floor

"Is there something wrong Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked him, a bit worried since he is sporting a very serious face at the moment.

He remained silent and retained his stature

Keiko tapped his shoulder "Masaki-kun?"

"Did I just..." Ichiro murmured.

"Did you just?" Keiko asked him in a puzzled tone

"Did I just hear that right?"

"Hear what right?"

"We will all be living together under one roof?! WHAT?! FOR REAL?!" Ichiro erupted as he looked back at his new step sisters surprising them in the process

Keiko clapped, held her hands together and smiled at him "Yes. That's right Masaki-kun!"

"EHHH?! How?! Dad! You said we'd only meet them!"

"Ah right I forgot to tell you. I bought a new house, and we'll be moving in tomorrow. For now your sisters will be sleeping in your room. While you will be sleeping here, in the living room." Shoujiro scratched his head and smiled nervously at Ichiro

"Whaaaaa-! Dad! No! My room isn't ready!" Ichiro objected

"Fufu, you mean haven't hidden your **_private stash_** yet?" Keiko teased him

"No it's not that sensei! It's just that... Wait you bought a house dad?!"

"Yes I did Ichiro"

Ichiro let out a long sigh "You still haven't changed dad" Shoujiro laughed at his comment

"That aside, I don't have a **_'private stash'_** sensei. It's just that my room might be too messy"

"Fufu is that so? We'll see about it later on"

"I'll help you out Onee-chan!" Kyoko raised her hand like a student who would want to recite

"It has been decided!" Keiko smirked at him

"Baaaah. Just don't make a mess of my room okay? Anyway let's go get your stuff" Ichiro exited the dinning room

"Okay!" the two sisters replied in unison as they followed Ichiro out

" _Oh bother. A whole new world for me, probably a messy one. On the bright side though I'll be able to live with Hanamura-sensei! I was just thinking about it earlier and now it's happening! I guess this and that is life!"_

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone Tyran here. Sorry for the long delay in updating. I took a lot of exams in the past 3 weeks and I had to study most of the time. I was also sick last week so there is also that. So I had a difficult time in writing**

 **I figured that we need some sort of communication, to know about my status and when I will be updating etc. I'm still in the process of making our very own server for the fic. So in the mean time please feel free to add me in discord.**

 **My ID is: Tyrannis#2604**

 **A/N: Part 2**

 **Yo, DDXIII here, since class is over and my internship is starting in a week so we might be able to update faster, No guarantees. Anyway I hope you enjoy how the story is progressing. If you have questions, don't hesitate to PM me, me and Tyran will do our best to answer. Well that's all for me today, till next time.**


End file.
